


Everything We Want, Everything We Are

by erbby17



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbby17/pseuds/erbby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy couldn't stand his voice, and Greed had completely forgotten why. What history lurks behind these two homunculi? A loose sequel to my Ed/Envy fic, That Voiceless Cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shock with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on and is a loose sequel of "That Voiceless Cry," my Ed/Envy fic I wrote about 5 years ago. I have plans for this to be a lengthy chapter fic and may or may not Tarantino it in style. Regardless, I'm excited to be back in the writing world and I hope it turns out well! Enjoy! Also, Envy will be referred with non-gendered pro-nouns (they, their, them).

Envy's mind was a blank, their eyes fixed on the stars above. Okay, so maybe they _hadn't_ never been kissed, but it had been long enough. Fullmetal was bound to buy the lie, and he did. Enough time had passed since those times, though, and there was something about that pipsqueak of an alchemist that got Envy wondering…

…what _was_ it like to kiss? It had been so long, they forgot that feeling, that unbridled bliss of making a connection with…

…nope, those emotions were beneath them, too human. But still, it felt nice. Just a little peck, because that's all Edward Elric was capable of. Envy let out a breath of a laugh, their eyes following the trail that the young alchemist ran down in a rush to get away from the moment. "Fucking squirt."

"Who is?"

Envy wasn't expecting company. Envy's head zipped backwards to the unwanted guest, a new face matched with a long familiar voice. "Greed…"

The newly revived homunculus smirked, and even on the face of the Xingese prince, it reeked of Greed, Greed, and more Greed.

"Of all the people, what the hell are you doing here?"

The smirk spread, his eyes narrowing until all Envy could see were two red specs. "Saw you snuck out, got curious. You're getting friendly with this guy's friend, huh?"

Envy felt the flush on their cheeks before Greed saw, judging by the timing of his laugh.

"What, you thought you two were all alone?"

Envy's throat almost closed, tightening with embarrassment and rage, and the flush in their cheeks nearly erupted in flame. "What…what did you…"

Greed's eyes darkened, his voice reaching a sinister hush. "Everything."

"Everything?!" Envy could hardly believe their carelessness, letting their guard down so even the simplest of beings could mock them through eternity.

"Yeah, everything," Greed said, in his usual smooth tone. He tilted his head, and those red specs pierced right into Envy. "So, what about _my_ kiss, huh?"

The lump returned to Envy's throat and they almost lost their balance, nearly falling over. Envy could barely feel anything, their flesh had become numb and a million thoughts and memories ran through their mind. But the numbness shattered at Greed's laugh.

"Look at you! I was joking, Envy. Who'd wanna kiss someone ugly like you?"

Another fire erupted in Envy, one of utter rage. They ran up to Greed, grabbing him by the lapel of his coat, bringing him face to face. "You asshole! If you even knew the weight of what you're saying…"

Greed didn't even bother to retaliate, just edged in closer. "What about that weight?" Their noses almost touched, Greed's breath was hot against Envy's cheek.

A shiver ran up Envy's spine, but they kept their grip on Greed, their hand shaking just slightly. "You…"

"Something about me you don't like, Envy? Or maybe it's this prince I'm in…"

Envy's hand tightened on the lapel, nearly tearing the fabric apart. "You can stop now, Greed, before you say anything you might regret."

"Or do anything…"

Envy wasn't sure who moved first, but the little peck from earlier exploded into so much more. It was exactly what Envy wanted, no matter how much their homunculus pride would deny it. It was a different experience than what they had with Fullmetal earlier, and different experience from something else in their past. A different mouth, a different tongue, different teeth, but so much was familiar, even if this Greed held no memories of the previous Greed.

Envy's hand moved from its grip on Greed's lapel and went right to Greed's arm, pulling him closer, their mouths fumbling together, until Greed pulled back, shaking.

"Gr-greed?" A new voice joined them, and as Envy could observe, the Xingese prince had returned to consciousness.

Envy sneered, their mouth letting out a laugh of contempt. "Aw Greed, that's a good one. But you were always one to run away first. Good to know you haven't changed a bit."

The Xingese prince was still in control and severely confused, his fingers shaking at his lips. "What…"

"Greed, this is gonna get boring quick. Come back," Envy said, rolling their eyes

"He's…he's not," Ling Yao looked at Envy, eyes wide and still confused. "That…sparked something in him. He's not…ready to come back yet."

Envy stared at prince, bored with the turn of events, their mouth hanging open. "Well, when he is, let me know."

Nodding, the prince nearly stumbled over his feet walking away. That wasn't Greed, it could never be Greed, not the Greed that Envy grew to know. But that kiss…

"He never changes," Envy said, certain memories resurfacing. "Asshole."


	2. Nothing Can Hold It Back

When Greed regained control, he was on one of the outlying streets in Central City. It took him a while to blink back into consciousness, the late night lights of the street lamps blurring into view. With his palm pressed against his temple, he cringed. “What the ever-loving fuck? Kid, what happened?”

Ling Yao remained quiet in Greed’s mind, up until Greed could see straight. “I don’t know,” he eventually said, his voice echoing in the void of Greed’s mind.

Greed grimaced. “You don’t know?! Well, you gotta know something kid, seeing how you decided to take over,” Greed said, screaming and frightening some late night strollers on the streets.

“I didn’t decide to take over, you freaked out!”

“Wha…freaked out? How?”

The Xingese prince took another pause, his voice a soft echo in Greed’s mind. “You don’t remember?”

“Remember what?” 

Greed could hear the shudder in the prince’s voice before he spoke. “Envy kissed you.”

Greed erupted in laughter that ensured the disappearance of the frightened city folk from earlier. “You’re telling me I freaked out and lost control because Envy kissed me? That’s too damn much.”

“It’s the truth,” the prince said, his voice still wavering. “You really don’t remember?”

“The real question here, kid, is why you didn’t just up and leave when I lost control?”

Ling Yao didn’t listen, or at least he chose not to. “Greed, you were pretty adamant about staying inside. I heard you! And you’re saying you don’t remember?”

“Nope,” Greed said, before the pang of pain sent him to his knees on the cobblestone street. Getting back on his feet, he took in a deep breath and the fuzziness in his mind ebbed, revealing his moments with Envy, bickering on the hill, before…

…the prince didn’t lie, he _had_ kissed Envy. He cringed at the continuing ache in his head, as if more memories were trying to pierce through.

“I didn’t do more than kiss Envy, did I?” Greed asked, horrified at what could be hiding in those missing memories.

“No,” the prince said, his voice calm now, devoid of any worry. “That’s what made you submerge back inside.”

Greed shut his eyes tight, hoping that would cause the other pesky memories from bothering him. “Then these must be the old Greed’s,” he said, spotting the bright lights of a bar at the street corner. He smirked, and stood up as straight as he could to walk towards the bar. “And I know exactly how to stop them.”

-

Well into the night and after many beers, Greed found himself comfortably sandwiched between a pair of rather fine women. He had never felt more relaxed in his short span of a second life, save for the annoying protests of the prince in his head. He couldn’t exactly place why he felt right in this position, but it probably boiled down to having what he wanted.

“Mr. Greed, are you going to sit here and tell us terrible jokes all night or do you have something else planned?”

He smirked at the blonde to his left and winked at her, leaning back to truly appreciate the specimen that she was. “I don’t have a single thing planned, but I’m always up for something,” he said, getting up to skip out on his tab and leave the bar.

Both of the women giggled and hung on his arms as he strolled down the streets.

“Anywhere you ladies had in mind?”

“Why not your place, Mr. Greed?”

Greed scoffed and took a good look at the brunette on his right arm. “Nah, too dingy,” he said.

“You would be the messy type,” the blonde said, cuddling closer to him. “But that’s alright. We can always stop by Jeannie’s place.”

The brunette giggled and nudged her head up against Greed’s jawline. “Oh yes, Jeannie! You’d love her, Mr. Greed, she’s wonderful.”

The two women nearly pulled Greed down a street and into one of the buildings, climbing several flights of stairs before arriving at what he assumed was Jeannie’s door. Upon knocking, a beautiful woman with dark features greeted Greed with a smile.

“And who is he, ladies?”

Greed barely introduced himself before stumbling into the apartment and pulling his two lady friends in with him. Before long, they were all entangled in bed sheets and enjoying plenty of alcohol to go with the many activities of the night. As much as Greed was enjoying himself, it took a lot of drinking to drown out the prince’s protests.

“Greed, I didn’t agree to this! I’m a prince, you can’t do this with my body!”

Another bottle of wine to his mouth was sure to shut up the prince as Greed’s lady friends inspected his body. It was Jeannie would found the peculiar mark on his left hand. “When did you get this?”

“I was born with it, sweetness,” he said, flipping his hand in hers and reaching up for her chin to pull her in for a wine-filled kiss.

“Yeah right,” the blonde said, settled in his lap and twirling her hair. “Just like you were born with that name, _Greed_.”

The brunette lay on his right side, busy caressing the skin of his shoulder. “Honestly, you’re more like a Lust, anyway, the way you’re night’s been going.”

“Nah, didn’t ever meet Lust. Not in this body, at least.”

The three women laughed, seemingly unaware that he wasn’t joking, but Greed just sank back into the pillows. 

“He could be Gluttony, the way he drinks,” the blonde said, grabbing for the wine in his hand. 

Jeannie was still gazing at his Ouroboros mark, tracing the red snake with her fingers. “What does this even mean? Or is it just some random design?”

Greed winked at Jeannie and took the bottle of wine from the blonde’s hand. “It means I’m immortal, or _almost_ immortal. At least, I’ve got a longer life span than you three.”

All three women barked in laughter. “Mr. Greed, that’s enough wine for you tonight.”

“No, I’m serious! I’m more than just some gangly ass human from…where ever this kid if from,” he said, a slight pang in his brain when Ling made a response in his head. “Break that bottle and stab me with it, I’ll show you something really cool.”

“Mr. Greed, you’re starting to sound weird,” the brunette said, inching away from him.

“I’ll do it,” Jeannie said, jumping from the bed and grabbing the bottle from his hands. She emptied it in one swig and smashed the end of the bottle against the nightstand. “Where do you want me to stab you?”

Greed smiled and spread his arms out, exposing his bare chest. “Anywhere, Jeannie.”

She scanned his body and found her mark, charging at his chest with full force. 

When the glass entered, Greed could feel the shards pass his ribs. The expulsion of blood splattered on all three faces of the women in his company and they shrieked in terror, even Jeannie who looked as if she immediately regretted what she had done. But Greed picked what was left of the broken bottle out of his chest and tossed it to the side. Red sparks flew from his chest and the wound disappeared, as if it were never there, save for the fresh transmutation marks on his skin.

“How…”

“That’s not possible!”

Greed sat up and stretched, leaning over the bed to pull his lady friends back in with him. “There’s no such thing as no such thing,” he said with a wink, grabbing the wrist of the brunette who seemed extremely turned off by him now.

“Wow,” the blonde said, crawling back onto the sheets. “That’s incredible. I envy you.”

And with one word, the head ache returned. Greed started to grind his teeth at the mention of Envy. “What?”

“That’s pretty cool, being able to heal like that. I envy you,” she said, leaning back.

He cringed and jumped off the bed, grabbing his things. “Alright, it’s been fun, maybe some other time,” he said quickly, and before they could protest, he slammed the door behind him. Changing back into his clothes in the hall, he slipped on his coat in time for the chill of the outside to hit him.

_Envy_. The bitch had to say that name, didn’t she? The fuzz returned and raged against his temple as he tried to find one of the many entrances to the underground that lurked in the city.

“I don’t really appreciate what you did with my body today, Greed,” the prince said from within.

Greed scoffed, finding the alleyway with the large storm drain and hunching down to fit inside. “It healed right up, Prince, don’t be too concerned,” he said, spitting out a shard of glass that was most likely floating in his body somewhere.

“Not just that,” the prince yelled. “All of what you did!!”

Walking through the tunnels, Greed just shrugged and continued until he reached Father’s compound. He was glad to be back, until he heard Envy’s voice echoing throughout the corridors. With a shudder, he sneaked past Father’s field of vision and locked himself into a side room. He hoped Envy’s voice wouldn’t reach him there, all the better to quell the memories away, but whether he accepted them or not, those memories remained, and they begged for life inside his brain all night.


End file.
